bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 503.c Bubble Guppies: The Steadfast Toy Soldier! (Part 3)
Plot A boy named Gil gets many toys for his 5th birthday. His favorite toy is small toy soldier named Goby. At midnight when the toys come to life, Goby falls in love with a toy ballerina named Deema. After being knocked out of a window and lost from home, Goby goes on an adventure to get home to Deema. Cast *Goby as (Tin Solder) *Deema as (Ballerina) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Evil Bogey Toy) *Oona, Molly, Joshua, and Dean as (Other Toys) *Gil as (Boy) *Nonny as (Narrator) *Tobias as (Naughty Boy #1) *Jonesy as (Naughty Boy #2) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rat) *Little Fish as (Fish) *Mr. Gordon as (Cook) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Deema x Goby Trivia *This story is based on the 1838 story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and few fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Gil's bedroom) (Gil sadly plays with his toys. Unknown to him, Deema sheds a tear as she thinks of Goby and heard that he was missing. Mr. Gordon walks into his room with Goby.) Mr. Gordon: Gil, look what I found! Gil: Goby! (He takes the toy soldier into his arms and hugs him.) Gil: Thank you Daddy! (He hugs his dad and his dad hugs him back.) Mr. Gordon: You're welcome Gil! (They pull away and Mr. Gordon walks out of the room smiling. Goby wakes up.) Nonny: Goby wakes up and he realized he was back home! He remembers Deema! Goby: Deema! I'm back! Deema: Goby! (Deema sees Goby and runs up to him and they hug.) Deema: I missed you! Mr. Grumpfish: Well, look who's back! Goby: I've had enough of your tricks, Mr. Grumpfish! Mr. Grumpfish: Deema will be mine! Goby: Not if I can stop you! (Mr. Grumpfish swings at Goby but Goby dodges it. Deema steps back to watch. Goby punches Mr. Grumpfish in the face. Mr. Grumpfish stumbles backward and groans. He quickly comes to his senses and slaps Goby. Goby responds with a kick. In a few minutes they are on the ground hitting, slapping, kicking, and punching each other. Goby is winning. Deema opens the door to the toy jail. Goby punches Mr. Grumpfish and it sends him flying into the jail. Deema locks the door. Goby uses a spell he had heard once and steals Mr. Grumpfish's powers away.) Deema: Thank you for helping me! Goby: No problem! Deema: Goby, I have to tell you something. Goby: So do I. Deema: I love you. Goby: I love you too. (They both kiss and all the toys see it and smile for them.) Goby: Deema, will you marry me? Deema: Yes, I will! Nonny: And so Goby and Deema married each other. Mr. Grumpfish stayed in the toy jail forever. Gil was happy to have his toy soldier back. (It's the day of the wedding. Goby and Deema are married and they kiss.) Nonny: And they all lived happily ever after! The End! Recap Mr. Gordon brings Goby to Gil. Gil is very happy to get Goby back. Deema and Goby meet up and Goby is confronted by Mr. Grumpfish. They both fight and Goby ends up throwing him in the jail. He confesses his feelings to Deema who returns the feelings. They both end up married and everyone lives happily ever after. Category:Stories